Becoming: Backstreet Boys
by Kyoko Maxwell Yui
Summary: GW boys become BSB and Duo and Trowa get new hair cuts.*laughs evily*
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
This is just odd ok?  
  
  
  
  
The camera cuts on. A door opens. "Are you Duo Maxwell?" asks the cameraman. "Yeah." Duo said starring into the camera. "You've made it onto Becoming and you're becoming Howie from the Backstreet Boys." The cameraman said. "Really? Wow, I gotta get some clothes on then I'll be ready." Duo said running into his room. They go down stairs and Duo jumps into the limo. The cameraman gets in then they start going.  
  
The limo stops and Duo jumps out and runs up to a blond boy walking out of his house. "Are you Quatre Winner?" Duo asks. "Yeah that's me." Quatre said. "You're becoming Nick Carter." Duo said pulling Quatre to the limo. "This is gonna be cool, I can't wait to meet the rest." Duo laughed. Quatre looked at Duo. "So who are you being?" He asked. "Howie, of course." Duo smiled. "Of course, He's the cute one." Quatre said. "So you think I'm cute?" Duo said winking. Quatre blushed.   
  
Duo and Quatre got out of the limo and walked up to a boy with messy brown hair. "You Heero Yuy?" Duo asked, jumping in front of him. "Yeah why do you want to know?" He said. "You're becoming A.J. McLean." Quatre said sounding a little girly. "Who?" Heero said a little confused"From the Backstreet Boys." Duo explained. "Relina…." He muttered. Duo grabbed Heero by the arm and drug him to the limo. "Why do I have to go?" Heero yelled. "Cause we need an A.J and you're him." Duo said pushing him onto a seat.   
  
The limo stopped again and Quatre got out cause Duo had to hold Heero down so he wouldn't run away. Quatre got up to a Chinese boy and taped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me but are you Wufei?" He asked. "Yes I am." He said. "You're becoming Kevin from the Backstreet Boys." Quatre said smiling. Wufei looked at Quatre but instead of yelling he just walked back to the limo. "Hey Duo this is Wufei." Quatre said cheerfully. "Hi." Duo said. Wufei starred at him cause he was sitting on Heero's lap. "Oh, this isn't what it looks like." Duo said franticly. "I'm sure it's not." He said looking out the window. "No it's not I'm just holding him down so he won't run away." Duo whined.   
  
The limo stopped again and only Quatre got out again because Duo had to hold down Heero and Wufei wouldn't come out. Quatre sighed and walked up to a boy with half of his face covered with bangs. Quatre smiled at him. "Hi I'm Quatre Winner. I'm here to tell you you're becoming Brian Litrell." He said. Trowa smiled back and they both walked back to the limo. They got inside and found Duo changed spots, now he was sitting next to Wufei but his legs were on Heero's lap so he couldn't move. Trowa sat next to Heero and across from Quatre.   
  
The limo finally stopped at the hotel. "Duo let me go I can walk my self." Heero yelled. "Fine but if you try and run away I'll get have you face down on the ground." Duo said laughing and letting him go. He ran up to the hotel rooms and jumped onto his bed. "Wow look at this neat stuff." Duo said cheerfully. "It's like an early Christmas." Quatre said. Heero herd a knock on the door and opened it. "Hi we're here to give you the hair cuts you need." A lady said walking in. "Hair cuts?" Duo yelped. Heero smirked and grabbed Duo's braid. Duo fell back in pain and looked up at Heero. Duo was the first to go. Heero held him down as the hair cut lady cut his braid up to his shoulders. His hair came undone and he looked in the mirror and started to whimper. Trowa sits in the chair and the lady cuts his bangs evenly and out of his face. "Ok that's it." She said walking to the door. "You'll get clothes and make-up in the morning." She said then left.   
  
"My braid's gone." Duo whined, looking in the mirror at his new hair. Wufei handed him a rubber band. "It looks better out of your face." He said with a little smile. Duo put his hair up. "Now it looks like yours." He whined. "What's wrong with my hair?" Wufei sneered. "Nothing, I just miss my braid." Duo said. "Well quit whining and get some sleep." Heero said glaring at them both. This is what I have so far please tell me what you think so far. Please tell me if you think it should go to 1x2, 2x5, or none. So far it can go either way. 


	2. Beoming: Backstreet Boys part 2

  
  
Ok well this is the 2nd part and I kinda like C-Chan2's idea. 1x2x5. Sorry Midnight Illusions, I just kinda liked the idea she gave me. It might be OOC, but oh well.   
  
Wufei woke up as someone banged on it loudly. "Who is that? And do they know what time it is?" He yelled turning over. Quatre opened the door and there were two people with a rack of clothes. "Hey we get new clothes." Duo said jumping off his bed onto Wufei's to wake him up. Wufei sat up and glared at him. "You shouldn't sleep in you'll miss the fun." Duo said getting of the bed. "Oh, I know what video we're doing." He said looking at the clothes and standing next to Quatre. "And what video is that?" Heero asked. "More Than That." Quatre said smiling. "Yeah we know our Backstreet Boys." Duo said laughing.   
  
Heero walked out of the bathroom with an orange button shirt, a white tank top underneath, dark blue jeans, and cowboy boots. "Wow, you look great." Duo blurted out. Wufei was also starring at Heero with his mouth open. "Hey Wu, you're starting to drool." Duo laughed. "So were you." He shot back blushing. Duo then started blushing. Duo ran into the bathroom to change into his clothes.   
  
Duo walked out in a tan button shirt, a white tank top underneath, and brown jeans. Again Wufei starred with an open mouth and this time Heero joined him. "Hey quit doing that." Duo said blushing hard. Wufei shook his head and tried to get his eyes from wondering over to Duo or Heero. Heero just starred at Duo. Duo walked over and sat down in between the both of them. Trowa went to change his clothes.  
  
He came out in a blue button shirt and blue jeans. Quatre's jaw suddenly dropped. "I think you stunned him Trowa." Duo giggled. Quatre blinked a few times but still starred at Trowa. "Hey I wanna see what Wu looks like in his clothes." Duo said grabbing Wufei's arm. "My names Wufei." He said walking into the bathroom. He came out in a black button shirt, a white tank top, black jeans, and he also were cowboy boots. The lady with the clothes rack handed him a black cowboy hat. Duo walked up to him. "One thing, you gotta lose that." He said taking out the rubber band and Wufei's hair fell down around his face. Duo put the hat on his head. "There much better." They both looked at Heero who was starring at both of them. Quatre grabbed his clothes and changed.   
  
He came out in a brown button shirt and blue jeans. "You look nice." Trowa said smiling. Quatre smiled back. 


	3. Becoming: Backstreet Boys part 3

  
  
Still getting odder and still some OOC.  
  
  
Heero picked up the sunglasses with brown tinted lenses, off the dresser and put them on. "You have hair appointments down by the lobby." The woman said, walking out with the clothes rack. Duo grabbed Heero and Wufei and ran down the stairs. "Hey Duo you were slow getting here." Quatre said giggling. "How did you get here before us?" Duo asked confused. "The elevator." Trowa said. "There was an elevator?" Duo asked more confused. "Baka." Heero and Wufei said in unison. A woman walked out into the lobby. "Ok first we need Duo." She said. Duo walked up to her and then followed her back to her studio.   
  
He walked out with dark brown curly hair, a goatee, and brown contacts in. Quatre and Wufei starred at him, Trowa tapped Quatre on the shoulder and he blushed. Heero walked in with her next.   
  
He walked out with black hair and brown highlights (it stuck up like how A.J's hair does.), a goatee, and a lip ring. Duo looked at him grinning. Wufei was also smiling at him. Trowa went with her next.   
  
Trowa came out with brown hair and hazel contacts. " Your green eyes are better looking." Quatre said smiling and hugging him. Quatre followed her next.   
  
He came back out his hair was a bit darker. "I guess there wasn't much to change huh?" Duo asked. Quatre nodded. Wufei walked back with her next.   
  
He came back with a goatee and green contacts. Duo walked over and put his arm around his shoulder. "You know you're so cute." He said smiling. " The limo is waiting for you outside and it will take to the rehearsal building." The cameraman said.  
  
Please keep putting up reviews. 


End file.
